Everything's Magic
by soyxunxperdedor
Summary: Castiel gets more than he bargained for when he pops in on Dean in the shower.  Destiel


Other than the roar of the motor there was no sound in the speeding Impala. Sam was asleep in the passenger seat and Dean was driving on autopilot, lost in his own thoughts.

He couldn't stop thinking about the siren they'd just faced. Traditionally sirens take on the form of a beautiful woman to seduce men… But not for Dean. To lure him into its trap it had taken on the form of a man. An attractive man, Dean thought to himself. Realizing the course his own thoughts were taking he shook his head to clear his mind. It didn't work.

The siren was not the first man to get to him that way. There was another, but Dean had always assumed his attraction was just part of his nature. The man is, after all, an angel. The very angel that had pulled him out of Hell not so long ago. But now there was another. What if it wasn't just the angel?

Sam let out a loud snore that seemed to startle him awake. "Where are we?" he asked, yawning obnoxiously.

"We're a few miles from the motel." Sam nodded and rubbed his eyes, yawning again. Then he looked around the car. "Something's different."

"What?" Dean asked incredulously.

"There's no obnoxious hair metal blaring."

"I do NOT listen to hair metal. If I weren't driving I would punch you."

Sam raised his eyebrows with Dean. "Normally you wouldn't let that stop you. What's up with you Dean. You've been acting different ever since the siren."

Dean pursed his lips. "Different?"

"Yeah. More subdued. You ok, man?"

"Yeah, Sammy, of course I'm ok," Dean lied. Lucky for him they pulled into the motel

right then, and he didn't have to continue that conversation.

"Damn, these places just get uglier and uglier, don't they?" Dean asked, tossing his duffel bag down on the orange and green striped comforter.

Sam glanced around the 70's style room. "Yeah, they really do. I'm gonna go check out that little café we passed a couple miles ago, I think the sign said free wifi and I need to research that ghost Bobby sent us after. You wanna come?" Sam asked as he pulled his laptop out of his messenger bag.

"Nah, you go," Dean replied, tossing the keys to Sam.

"Ok, I'll bring back some food later," Sam said as he left.

Dean looked around the empty hotel room, half wishing he'd gone with his brother, because now he was alone with his thoughts. And his thoughts were already heading in a direction he wasn't sure he was comfortable with.

Dean went into the cramped bathroom and turned the shower on. Maybe some hot water would help clear his mind. He quickly stripped off his clothes and stepped into the unforgiving stream of water. He closed his eyes, tilted his head back, and let out a little moan of satisfaction because damn it felt good. Especially on certain parts of his body that had been neglected lately do to the apocalypse.

He slid his hand down his wet body and tentatively touched himself. He let his mind wander, not even caring where it went. Images churned through his mind, and all of them where of Castiel. Dean let his imagination run wild, and in his mind Castiel was slowly taking his clothes off. First the trench coat went, then Castiel seductively loosened the tie…in the real world Dean built up a rhythm and his breathing grew ragged.

"Hello Dean," said a voice behind him.

"Shit!" Dean exclaimed, spinning around and trying to cover himself simultaneously. Dean's face burned red when he realized Castiel was standing in the shower with him, fully clothed. "Castiel. What the hell are you doing in my shower?" He asked as calmly as he possibly could.

"I need to talk to you. This is where you are," Castiel replied, apparently unconcerned with the fact that his trench coat was now dripping, or that Dean was completely naked. He seemed unconcerned, that is, until his eyes traveled down Dean's wet body to the area that he was unsuccessfully trying to cover up. "I see that you are otherwise occupied though," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Uhhhh, yeah. You should really knock first. Also, your clothes are soaked now," Dean awkwardly pointed out. He didn't really know what else to do in this situation. Instead of leaving like Dean expected him to, Castiel just stood there.

"May I join you?" Castiel asked innocently. Dean's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Say that again?" Dean exclaimed. He couldn't have heard him right. There was no way this beautiful angel would want to share a shower with him. Right?

"I asked if I may join you. It seems as if you are enjoying yourself, and I would like to also enjoy you," Castiel said matter-of-factly.

"Uh-huh. Cas, do you understand what it is you're saying, exactly?"

"Yes, Dean. I am saying I would like to have relations with you. I have seen the way that you have admired this vessel when you think I am not looking. I also appreciate your exterior appearance. Now I would like to do something about it." Without giving him time to respond Castiel leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to Dean's. Dean was still with shock for a few seconds but quickly overcame it and kissed the angel back.

Castiel's lips parted under the pressure Dean was applying on them, and their tongues intertwined. Dean stopped trying to make sense of this situation and let his lust take over. He yanked Cas's water logged trench coat off his shoulders and dropped it outside the shower. Cas began loosening his tie and Dean blinked at the fact that it was the mirror image of Dean's imagination.

"Here," Dean said, his voice huskier than usual, "let me do that." He undid the tie slowly, looking Castiel in the eye the whole time. He slid it from around the angel's neck and added it to the pile. For the next couple of minutes Dean methodically added the rest of Cas's clothes to the puddle on the bathroom floor. Dean's eyes widened when they fell upon the considerable bulge in the angel's underwear, the only thing he was still wearing. Dean hooked his thumbs in the waistband and pulled them down, his eyes only getting bigger. He whistled appreciatively.

"Damn Cas, I get why you picked this vessel now. This toy came with batteries." Castiel cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Nevermind," Dean said, pushing Cas against the wall of the shower and resuming their interrupted kiss. He slowly ran his hand down Cas's flat stomach, and the angel gasped into his mouth when he touched the impressive manhood between them.

Dean worked his hand over Castiel's slick erection. The angel threw his head back in ecstasy, his eyes fluttering shut. Dean began to wonder if the steam was from the still going shower or if they were making it themselves.

"Dean..." Castiel moaned. The lust in Castiel's voice made Dean painfully hard.

"As soon as you cum, it's my turn," Dean said, smiling at the way Castiel was squirming against the wall.

"That's...Right...NOW!" Castiel moaned as he came onto Dean's hand and stomach.

"Well, this shower thing's convenient," Dean mumbled as he rinsed himself off. He turned back to Cas, sliding his hands around the angel's waist, pulling him close and kissing him tenderly. "Cas, I think this is going to hurt you the first time..."

"Actually Dean I believe my vessel, Jimmy, has partaken in this before. So I don't believe that will be a problem."

"Jimmy...Ok, not going to question that right now." Dean kissed Castiel lightly. "Turn around." Castiel obeyed, bracing himself against the wall. Dean kissed a trail from one shoulder to the other, stopping to nibble lightly on the angel's neck, causing him to shiver. "Are you ready?" Cas nodded, and Dean didn't hesitate. He slid the entirety of his considerable length into Castiel, and the angel grunted. "Are you ok?" Dean asked him, his voice straining with pleasure already. Castiel could do nothing but nod again.

Dean gripped Castiel's hips and started working his own. The two of them were moaning each other's names, at times almost synchronized. Their pace became steadily faster, until Dean was pounding into Cas, and Cas was only making incoherent animal noises. Then they came at the same time, Cas screaming Dean's name, and Dean merely screaming. Cas's knees buckled, and he would've hit the floor of the shower but Dean held him up.

"I have never felt anything like that before Dean."

"Yeah, well, what can I say?" Dean replied with a smirk. He possessively pulled the angel - his angel, into the still hot water to rinse off. He shut off the shower, and tossed a towel to Castiel, wrapping one around his own waist as well.

"Hey, what did you need to tell me about? Do you know something about this case?"

Castiel looked puzzled for a moment. "I cannot recall." Then he kissed Dean softly. "I will go remember." He picked up his wet clothes and did the angel disappearing act, leaving Dean alone to think about what just happened.

He quickly dried himself off and went back into the main room. Sammy wasn't back yet, so Dean got dressed and then sat down on the edge of the retro striped bed to wait for his brother's return.

They had a lot to talk about.


End file.
